


This Isn't You

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Bouquet of Anemones and Oleanders [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Brainwashing, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff (?), Hurt No Comfort, Implications of torture, Implications of violence, Suicidal Tendencies, The graphic depiction of violence is just for safety, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: The funny thing about pretending too much is that you either lose yourself or you find out you never had it at all.





	This Isn't You

"Chase... _**please**_... This isn't you." Jackie pleaded with his younger brother who merely regarded him with icy blue eyes.

"The funny thing about pretending too much," mused Chase as he twisted the knife that he had stabbed straight into the hero's shoulder. He ignored his screams as he gave Jackie a cold smile, "is that you either lose yourself or you find out you never had it at all."

He leaned closer into Jackie's face and placed his knife's cold dull edge underneath the other's chin to tilt it up, to gaze straight into teary blue eyes with his own blues that were glittering with malice. The ex-youtuber gave the defiantly glaring hero a sharp toothy grin reminiscent of his Master's own smile.

"But don't worry, brother dearest. I know who I truly am now." Chase chuckled giving his older brother a darkly humored chuckle. "I am my Master's little puppet and that's how I've always been and how I will always be."

_**“It’s definitely a far cry from the cheap imitation of Jack that you’ve all always thought of me, don’t you think?"** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to ask me talk to me or just chat about the fandom, go to skyewardlight on tumblr! I'm normally always there and you get some more previews and such on the verse!


End file.
